The present invention relates to positioning apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for clamping a body member in relation to a fixture.
For certain types of medical testing, it is important that a body member be reliably restrained or held in position relative to a test fixture during the testing. For example, in the ultrasonic testing of bone condition, it is important that the subject's heel be accurately and reproducibly positioned in a fixture which includes a pair of transducers which are to be positioned on opposite sides of the heel, preferably in alignment with the calcancous. Ultrasonic bone testing apparatus is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,959 issued on Oct. 4, 1988 to Palmer et al. and entitled Narrow Band Ultrasonic Frequency Attenuation Bone Measurement System. The disclosure of said patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of novel apparatus for clamping a body member in relation to a fixture; the provision of such apparatus which will essentially prevent movement of the body member; the provision of such apparatus which will allow the body member to be positioned reproducibly; the provision of such apparatus which does not cause discomfort to the patient whose body member is being positioned; the provision of such apparatus which is reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will in part be apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.